I'm Back
by Kyuubiluvr68
Summary: Takes place after the fifth book. Artemis has to deal with the confusion when he returns home after he was missing in his world for three years. What will happen between him and Minerva?
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, so I'm a big brother now

"Wow, so I'm a big brother now?" he asked dumbly.

"That's right, Artemis. I heard that they are quite a handful," Butler answered.

Artemis slumped into the closest recliner and began messaging his temple with the tips of his fingers. He tried to think of a way to tell his parents that after three years, their missing son had suddenly reappeared. At least his didn't have to explain the fairies, thanks to Butler.

"Maybe I should contact you parents so you can explain how you came back in you own words," he suggested.

"Sooner or later, right, my old friend?" Artemis replied.

Butler handed his young master a cell phone with the Fowl Manor's number already dialed. Artemis began to panic when it continued to ring. Thinking that no one would answer, he began to hang up when a man's voice came through the speaker.

"Fowl residents, Artemis Senior speaking," it said almost tonelessly.

"Father, it's me, Artemis," he answered in a surprisingly steady tone for someone telling their parents how they are no longer missing.

PAUSE

"Good Heavens! Is it really you, Arty? Are you really talking to me?" Artemis Senior asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Father, it is I."

"So Butler was telling the truth about all this fairy nonsense?" he dropped his voice to a whisper when the word fairy came up.

"Who are you talking to, dear?" came a beautiful voice from the back round that Artemis new too well. His mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been so busy lately that I couldn't work on any of my stories

Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been so busy lately that I couldn't work on any of my stories.

Even though it's late, I hope you enjoy!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You would never believe me if I told you," he heard his father tell his mother.

Artemis heard a strange noise knowing that his father had handed her the phone.

"Hello?" her wonderful voice filled the empty shack that him and Butler were in.

"It's me, mother. It's Artemis," he stuttered on the last part but otherwise, he was perfectly steady.

"Oh my, Arty? I knew you weren't gone! I knew that you would return to me! Oh Arty! We'll get you a jet to pick you up right away! There is so much we need to catch up on!" His mother kept rambling on and on until Artemis Senior pried the phone from her fingers.

"What about Butler?" he questioned.

"Yes, yes, him too," he father assured.

Artemis laid the phone on a small wooden table in the corner of the shack and joined Butler who was on his knees rummaging through what looked like an old icebox. When he finally stood up, with a pop from the spine, he had glass bottle filled with some sort of brown liquid.

"Would you care for some tea, Master Fowl?" he asked turning towards Artemis.

"I am pretty thirsty," he answered. Butler snapped off the top before giving him the frosted bottle.

Artemis looked it over before taking a sip. He could fill the tea grains against his tongue.

"Where did you get this… stuff?"

"Well, actually, I made it myself. You know, tea bags and hot water. Than I put it in this bottle," he explained.

"I see," said Artemis.

"I have some clothes that could replace the ones you are wearing," he said while eyeing the charred and ash covered outfit that Artemis had worn through the whole battle. Artemis was about to reply when a knock came from the only door in the building, which happened to be made from wood.

"Ah, I forgot that Minerva was coming over today," Butler said casually.

"Minerva?" Artemis whispered. He suddenly felt self-conscious and start to dust off as much soot from his jacket as he could. Butler chuckled behind him and walked to unlatch the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**There is absolutely no excuse for why this is sooooooo late!!!**

**Disclaimer: nope, i dont own squat**

* * *

Butler opened the door making the girl in the doorway plainly visible to the panicked teen inside. But that wasn't quite true. When Artemis last saw Minerva, she was only a twelve year old girl with a rather large vocabulary, yet not yet ready to be compared to the famous Artemis Fowl. Now she was a woman, well fifteen anyhow, and it clearly showed. Next to Butler, she was still shorter than him, but undoubtedly would give him a run for his money. Her blonde curls reached her shoulders and her figure was more pronounce and curvy.

"Good evening, Butler," she greeted while placing a hand on his shoulder. "It has been too long, hasn't it?"

"You are correct as usually, Minerva, and I have a surprise for you," Butler looked towards Artemis. He was still eyeing up Minerva but quickly placed on his face look of indifference as Minerva finally realized who was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Artemis? Is that really you?" Her eyes enlarged to the size of golf balls and before the boy could answer, she rushed up to him and crushed him in an enormous embrace. "Oh, it hasn't been the same without you!"

"I would say the same, but unfortunately it is as if I had never left. As you probably noticed, it has been three years for all of you, but hardly a day for me," said Artemis. If someone who didn't know the true Artemis heard this, they would be quite offended by the lack of concern for his friends' feelings.

"I can see that you are still that stubborn boy. Well, actually you are still a boy aren't you?" Minerva chuckled to herself. "Now here I was worried that you wouldn't like a 'younger woman', but it seems to me like I won't have that problem at all." She beamed at that statement and let Artemis out of her hold.

Butler closed the door and joined to two teens. "Drink, Miss Paradizo?" With a shake of her head, Butler returned to what he had been doing before the sudden interruption. "Would you still want that other set of clothes, young master?"

He looked down at his ash soaked clothes. "I think that would be best."

Butler excused himself for a minute and returned with a small heap of clothing in a duffle bag. "I asked your parents if they could send me a pair of your clothing," he stated, as his face grew red with embarrassment. "I was positive that you would return, you see? You always kept your promises to me." Artemis scrunched up his brow. _This seems very out of character for Butler._

"Can I ask you a question, my friend?" Artemis glanced over to Minerva. "Alone."

Minerva seemed taken back at first but nodded that she understand and headed towards to door.

Artemis caught her wrist before she left and silently whispered in her ear, "Be alert and follow what I say, understand?" Although she was confused, she had learned from past experience that when Artemis Fowl gave you an order, it was best to just go along. No matter how hard it was to understand the reasoning.

After Minerva left, Artemis moved over to his long time guard and friend.

"What is it, Artemis? Why did you have Minerva leave?" Butler's face showed confusion but Artemis could see that total opposite in his eyes. In face, his eyes seemed to be a shade lighter than the normal deep blue. Most would disregard the fact and more would not have even noticed, but Artemis Fowl wasn't like all the others.

"I just have a question that I just couldn't remember. It isn't usually like me to be forgetful but with all the time traveling, it wouldn't surprise me the slightest." Butler just nodded in agreement and did a little hand gesture that said _just get on with it_. That was another thing that Butler never did before. He would never rush Artemis into saying something or explaining a situation. "It was your uncle Sarge that died when the Russian Mafia destroyed the Fowl Star, correct?"

Artemis put all his attention in analyzing every single detail of Butler while waiting for his response. The huge man showed no expression when he answered. "Correct. It was when they passed the Gulf of Kola in the Murmansk Peninsula."

"That's right. And we later found him in the morgue. I'm sorry for bringing up that poignant memory but while I was recollecting all of my memories after the time travel odyssey, it just stuck out and didn't seem right at first." Artemis moved over towards to door to let Minerva back in but when he reached for the latch he turned around quickly and shoved an accusing finger at Butler.

"You are not Domovoi Butler and you just proved it! It was your uncle Major that died; you don't have an uncle Sarge!" He stalked up to the stunned man. "I must admit that at first I was convinced, and you certainly did your research. But I know my friend better than Butler himself." Artemis glared into those blue eyes. The next thing that happened surly shocked him. And that was hard to do.

Those blue eyes turn into a chocolate brown and instead of the deep voice of his Butler, came the voice of a woman. A voice so strikingly familiar that it had Artemis stumbling for the door.

"I was wondering how long it would take." Before Artemis could alarm Minerva, Butler's body morphed into the one fairy that almost outsmarted him. Opal Koboi.


End file.
